An Unusual Pair
by JasperIsMyHippie
Summary: This is a Draco/OC story! Draco Malfoy has always been mean to everyone he's met, even Laciee Walker, a fellow Gyrffindor who hangs out with Harry Potter and co. Will Draco have a change of heart for her? Or stay the same and treat her like dirt? FIND OUT


**OK! So here's my new story. I was reading a story about Draco and an O/C and I got this amazing idea of doing one myself! It might start out a bit slow but it will eventually get to Draco/Laciee! I promise! Haha! OK! Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Laciee(pronouced Lacy) walked quietly behind the rest of the first years and close to her newly aquired friend, Hermione. She listened as Hermione talked about the book she had recently read, Hogwarts: A History.<p>

Laciee watched the three boys up front as they argued. One was the all-too-famous Harry Potter. The other was the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald. And the third was the stuck-up Draco Malfoy. His hair was slicked back and his cold grey eyes flashed angrily as Harry said something.

"Boys. I swear. They always have to go and make trouble." Hermione told her, shaking her wild hair out of her face.

"I know what you mean." Laciee agreed, thinking about the the four older brothers she had.

That was one thing Laciee had worried about the whole trip to Hogwarts. She had to get into Hufflepuff. Her whole family as far back as when Hogwarts first had opened had been placed in Hufflepuff. It was becuase of the Walker family's kind hearts, hard work and loyalty to others.

The only thing was, every family member in the Walker family except for one got in Hufflepuff. Laciee's great-great grandfather, George Walker was placed in Gryffindor. Laciee was the spitting image of her grandfather. From her copper colored hair and rare violet eyes to her strong minded personality.

She sighed and watched as Hermione, Ron, and Harry got placed in Gryffindor. Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were placed in Syltherin. Hannah Abbott, Sarah Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were placed in Hufflepuff. In Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. Of course there were other first years, but those were only the people Laciee was familiar with.

"Laciee Walker!"

Laciee gulped and walked towards the stool.

"Hufflepuff Laciee!" She heard her brothers shout.

Laciee sighed and tried to get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew that she would again be another glitch in the system of consecutive Hufflepuffs.

Laciee climbed onto the stool and the hat was slipped onto her.

As with everyone the hat talked to her, "Ah. Another Walker. Hufflepuff would be the likely choice for you, but I feel something else. I remember sorting your great-great grandfather. He was an odd one too. You follow in his footsteps very much. I believe I've made my decsion. GRYFFINDOR!"

Her shoulders sagged and she walked to the table, ignoring the stares she was getting from her brothers. She knew they would corner her later, but for now she decided to look past it.

Hermione instantly started a conversation with her and she felt a bit better.

After dinner the nervous feeling came back when her brothers approached her.

"Laciee." Started the eldest, Jack.

"What Jack? What am I supposed to do?" She argued.

"You're too much like him." The second eldest, Mark told her.

Oh, that was another thing about her grandfather. He was a complete screw up. He made the completely wrong choices and it eventually led to his death. It wasn't pretty and in the process he messed up the family name. They eventually redeemed themselves, but the family never liked to speak of George.

"I can't help it. What am I supposed to do?" She repeated.

"You can't do anything, but our parents will be hearing about this by morning so expect a letter." The third eldest, Paul said, turning to leave.

Jack and Mark followed, but the youngest boy stayed.

"Robby?" Laciee asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Laciee. I love you but Mark is right. You are a lot like Great-great grandpa George. I won't shun like the others probably will, but it will be hard. I'm sorry."

"I understand. I'm so much like him none of you want to get close enough to get hurt. I didn't want this. I hoped for Hufflepuff, I did."

"We know. Bye Laciee."

I hugged my brother and he ran off after the others.

"Family troubles?" someone sneered.

Laciee turned around to come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

"That's none of your concern I'm afraid."

"How dare you talk back to me. Don't you know who I am?"

"You're Draco Malfoy. You're mom is Narcissa Malfoy and your dad is Lucius Malfoy. I'm not stupid. Now if that's all I'll be leaving now."

With that said, Laciee walked away and toward the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! There's the first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it and I would love the review saying if you did or not! It takes 30 seconds to write one! It's OK too! Check out my other stories and tell me how you like those ones too! Thanks! Love ya!<strong>


End file.
